A Tormented Soul
by Aria Song
Summary: As Maka delves into Crona's soul she comes across a sea of memories before finding Crona's beach. She goes into one of the memories and is horrified by what she finds. WARNING: Rape
1. Chapter 1

As Maka delved deep into Crona's soul she caught glimpses of horrible memories and an overwhelming sense of loneliness and fear. She had to stop moving for a minute to catch her breath. A disturbing shimmer of a memory flashed before her eyes. Part of her felt it was wrong to dig through another person's memories. But he was her enemy after all. Even though she suspected he could be saved there was no reason she should feel like she was betraying him. Or maybe she was just making up excuses because she was curious. Nonetheless, she grasped the memory in her hands before it could float away.

Suddenly, she was in a dark grey room with dim lighting. A large metal table lay in the middle of the room with what looked to be adjustable shackles attached near each corner. The walls were lined with sinister looking cabinets. Maka shuddered. This must be a torture room. She jumped as the door creaked open. Medusa walked in with an apprehensive looking Crona close behind her. He looked at two years younger than he was now. The door clanged as it closed causing a startled whimper to spring from Crona's mouth.

Maka wondered how if she were witnessing a memory she could view things from a third person point of view. It was how she suspected it would work. Perhaps since she wasn't Crona's brain she couldn't see through his eyes. Therefore her own mind created a reality around what Crona saw. She made a mental note to ask to Dr. Stein about it once things were back to normal.

"Crona take off your robe." Medusa commanded coldly. Crona winced and stared at the table in fear.

"W-Where is Ragnarok? I can't hear him." He stuttered.

"Your blood is asleep. Did you not hear me? I said to undress!"

"B-b-but I can't!" Crona was quaking in fear as he clamped his eyes shut.

"I don't have time for this." Medusa growled as she ripped off the robe ignoring Crona's squeak of protest. He was down to a pair of white briefs now. Maka scanned his body. He was covered in many scars. Most of them looked like the result of torture and perhaps self harm. She felt she should leave. The scene she was about to witness could not be a good one and she now felt an overwhelming pity for the timid she couldn't bring herself to look away as Medusa violently pushed Crona down on the table and shackled his wrists. The snake witch adjusted the shackles so that Crona's arms were held in place above his head. Medusa smirked maliciously as she watched him breath heavily as he shook. He wasn't even struggling, Maka noticed.

Now Medusa pulled off his underwear, which resulted in a sharp gasp from Crona. She then spread his legs and shackled them tightly to the sides of the table. Maka tried to look away. She had never seen a naked boy before, but she now felt the need to know what would happen even more.

Medusa dug around in her bag and pulled out a syringe filled with an orange fluid. Crona's eyes widened at the sight. His mother grabbed his penis and injected the fluid directly into his right testicle. Crona wailed in agony as Medusa laughed and pulled out another syringe which she injected into his left. Maka winced at the sight. She felt ready to vomit. A knock sounded on the door. Medusa went and opened it.

"Is he ready?" A brunette witch with feathers for hair walked in.

"Yes, Falcon. I already injected it with one of my own inventions. It should be erect for at least two hours." Medusa explained. As if on cue, Crona's penis shot up in a throbbing erection. He yelped and squirmed against his restraints.

"Ahh." Falcon cooed as she waltzed in and stroked his throbbing appendage. He gasped and shivered at the touch. "We have all been so excited Medusa. Ever since he was born I couldn't wait for the day he was old enough to breed!"

Maka's eyes widened. Breeding? Was this something witches did? She knew that witches would go out and seduce men in hopes of giving birth to another witch. But had anyone ever stopped to consider what they did if the child was male?

"Well, he she..." Falcon stuck a finger inside the vagina beneath his erection resulting in another yelp from her victim. Until now Maka hadn't even noticed the kid's mixed genitalia. Of course that was by far the least shocking thing of this situation.

"Yes. So I've been told." Medusa trailed her finger down her son's chest. "It really is quite a pathetic creature though. Ragnarok is the only reason it is worth anything to me anymore."

"Well, I'm sure his sperm is good enough." Falcon giggled as she dug her claws into his testes. "And I like them weak."

"You have half an hour before Howler comes. I'd hurry it along if you want to have any real fun with it."  
>"Aren't you going to leave the room?" Falcon scoffed.<p>

"You really think I would leave my precious child?" Medusa asked sweetly, crooning Crona's head in her hands. Falcon raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Whatever." Medusa hissed playfully as she left.

"Well Crona." Falcon took off her brown dress. "Do you know what is happening?"

"No." He squeaked pitifully.

"Well let me tell you a story then." She climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach. He was still breathing heavily in fear. "Usually if a witch gives birth to a male child she is obligated kill it herself. But Medusa wanted to keep you. We all thought she had gone soft until we realized she only wanted you for experiments." She leaned in and bit his tender neck. Crona spasmed beneath her touch, his eyes wide like saucers. "Anyway, she gave us an offer we couldn't refuse. You see...men have gotten all the wiser. It's much harder to trick them into sex nowadays. So when Medusa suggested we use you as a breeder well..." She yanked his hair back. "We were excited at the thought."

"S-sex?"

"You don't know what that is?" Falcon laughed. "Oh Medusa. I'm sure she loves how she has hurt you. Well child..." She lifted her hips and plunged down on his erection. "This is sex." Crona let out a moaning wail. It was a horrible sound to Maka. A mix of unwanted pleasure and emotional pain. "You know you love it." Falcon gasped as she thrust her hips and ran her claws down his stomach until tiny streams of black blood ran onto the table. Crona began to cry. His body wracked with his sobs.

"Don't be such a baby." Falcon whispered in his ear before proceeding to bite his bottom lip. She squeezed his nipples until they began to turn purple and moved her hips up an down. Crona moaned loudly between his sobs. Finally, Falcon got up and sat between his legs. His penis was still erect only now covered with a layer of cum. She placed her five right fingers at the opening of Crona's vagina. Tensing her muscles, she plunged in with all her might. Crona screamed. "No one has ever touched you here before have they?" Falcon giggled as blood trickled out of his opening. She moved her hand around inside him for a while before pulling it back out. It was covered in his blood.

Maka noticed that she was crying. She felt like she was watching a horrible porn film. But she wasn't. This was real. Her heart ached for her enemy. She was determined to save him now more than ever. She had suspected that his witch mother abused him. But she had never imagined THIS.

The door burst open. A yellow eyed woman with grey hair stood next to Medusa. "Times up." She growled as she walked over to the trembling boy.

"Howler." Falcon sneered as she got up and put her clothes back on. "As impatient as ever I see."

"What did you do to him?" Howler wiped his chest with her finger and stuck it in Falcon's face. "You expect me to use this bloody cum soaked mess!"

"Oh shut up!" Falcon pushed the hand out of her face. "You would do much worse."

"Yes I would but you knew I was coming. And I'm an advanced witch who has been around 500 years more than your sorry ass. Medusa I refuse to use him until he's been cleaned. I like to make my own messes. Schedule me for this Saturday."

"Ten witches are scheduled for Saturday." Medusa hissed and rolled her eyes.

"Then put me first!" Howler demanded. "Have you forgotten who I am Medusa?"

"Fine!" Medusa snapped. "But you better be here right at three!"

"Fine then." Howler stomped off and slammed the door as she left.

"I hate that bitch." Falcon grumbled.

"She's stupid. Just a stupid old wolf that thinks she runs the place because she's an elder. I see no point in making enemies with her however."

"Yes well...Goodbye Medusa. That was fun." Falcon smiled wickedly and left. Medusa turned to her son. He was still crying. She undid his shackles and threw his clothes on his chest.

"Get up." She commanded. The poor child's body wracked with sobs as he struggled to push himself up. He attempted to break his erection but drew back in pain the moment he touched it. "It will stop in another hour or so. Hurry up before I drag you." Medusa snapped. Crona quickly tried to stand up but his legs crumpled beneath him and he sat on the ground in a heap. Medusa sneered as she grabbed his hair to pull him to his feet. He quickly threw on his robe and followed her out of the room.

Maka dropped the memory and ran as far away from it as she could. She had to find his soul's heart. It was so much easier to find the soul's core when resonating. A glimpse of sand appeared on the horizon. It looked different from the memories. That must be it! She would soon be where Crona was in his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sid who eventually found him. Crona was exhausted after being beaten up by Ragnarok and lay in a heap in the middle of the room where he had made his first friend. Despite his aches and pains he was strangely overjoyed. That feeling. The feeling that someone actually cared. It was so foreign and overwhelming to Crona that he couldn't help but cry. And to be touched! To be touched in a kind way. He had always associated physical contact with things that hurt. But Maka. She wasn't like the witches. Her soul was so warm and inviting. She had broken down his barrier and now all he wanted was her. He wanted to feel her gentle touch again. He wanted a friend.

That was why he didn't run when Sid found him. The zombie struck fear into his heart but he knew that if he ran he would never see Maka again. Sid gently threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the DWMA. Even though Crona wasn't being roughly treated he began to rethink his decision. He knew nothing about these people. Even if Maka was a kindhearted person that didn't mean that the group as a whole was kindhearted. Not that he thought he deserved kind treatment. He just didn't want to be tortured. Even if he deserved it for being a pathetic and disgusting monster. Monster. He had been called that all too many times. Although those events were hidden in a haze of madness.

He shook violently as Sid carried him. It took all his self control not to struggle. If he fought back they might make his fate even worse. Sid felt a stab of pity. He was just a child after all.

"I doubt Lord Death will decide to kill you. If that's what you're worried about." Sid said. Crona gasped and squirmed whilst still shaking violently. He began to brink on hyperventilation.

"Sid. You're only making things worse. Set him down." Nygus ordered. Sid put Crona on the ground and Nygus rubbed his back. "Breath child. Lord Death wouldn't do that."

"Who?" Crona asked mid gasp.

"Well he..." Nygus stopped. How isolated was this child? "This really isn't the best place to explain." She sighed.

"Nygus, we should hurry back. They will be needing us."

"Right. Well he's having a panic attack. I guess there not much we can do here." Nygus said as Sid scooped Crona up bridal style. When they finally reached the DWMA dungeon Sid set Crona in an empty cell. Crona collapsed onto the floor and pushed himself to the far left corner instantly. Nygus came back with a paper bag and a glass of water. Crona flinched when she placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to breathe into the paper bag. He did as he was told. It was strangely calming, and his breaths finally began to slow down.

"Here drink this." Nygus offered him the glass of water and he ravenously downed it in two gulps.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"You're fine." She felt his side. The ribs protruded awkwardly. As if there was meant to be more fat. "Sid's telling Lord Death that you are here now. I'm sure it would be ok if I gave you dinner. What would you like?"

"I...I..." Crona stopped. He didn't know how to deal with all this. And now she was offering him food? He hadn't eaten since the day before, and even that had been a meager meal. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a pathetic little squeak.

"I'll cook you up whatever is in the cafeteria then." Nygus sighed and locked the door on her way out. She hoped that Lord Death would make a compassionate decision. The reason that she wanted to go into medicine was that she liked helping others. And who needed more than this obviously abused kid?

After about ten minutes, Nygus returned with a piping hot bowl of chicken noodle soup and two slices of sourdough bread with butter. Crona was fast asleep in the corner. Nygus sighed as she set the meal in front of him and shook him awake. He squeaked and shot up against the wall, hitting his head.

"Ow." He whined, rubbing his bruised noggin.

"Well...is this food ok?" Nygus asked.

"That...That's all for me?" His eyes widened like saucers.

"Yes." She said, handing him the spoon.

"Thank you." He tentatively took the utensil and shoveled in mouth-fulls of food like his meal was going to run away.

"You'll make yourself sick if you eat that fast." Nygus informed.

"Sorry." Crona gulped. He lowered his gaze and put down the spoon, staring at the meal hungrily.

"I didn't mean for you to stop eating." She sighed. "Just slow down before you vomit." Nygus stood up and departed from the cell. Sid was outside waiting for her.

"Lord Death wants to see Crona first thing tomorrow. Why don't you tell him? He's afraid of me." Sid told her.

"Ugh, then he will be worried about it all night long!" Nygus groaned. "We aren't telling him. It would be better to spring it on him tomorrow. Trust me. Did Lord Death say what time to take him?"

"No. He just said first thing."

"Ugh. Then how should I know when to give him breakfast?"

"Nygus. You know that I take care of the prisoners when we have them? You've done your duty."

"I know. I just...ugh! Something about that kid makes me feel...compassion."

"You should go see Lord Death. You know, this place is going to need a new nurse. Now that Medusa turned out to be sadistic witch."


	3. Chapter 3

Crona awoke to the sound of Nygus and Sid entering. He trembled in apprehension and pushed himself closer to the corner.

"Did you sleep there all night?" Nygus sighed as she set a water bottle next to him. Crona didn't answer, he gazed at Sid with a petrified expression. "Sid won't hurt you Crona. He's a zombie but he still has a brain."

Sid cleared his throat. "Lord Death wants to see you now. I've afraid protocol requires me to put these on you." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs attached to a chain leash.

Unwanted memories surfaced in Crona's mind. Metal restraints. Searing pain. He cried out and curled up in a fetal position.

_Crona gasped for air as the thick tongue swirled around his own. Finally, the witch came up for air herself. A trail of saliva dripped from her mouth. _

"_Pathetic." She whispered as she choked him with her talon hands. Many of the witches liked to choke him until he would almost pass out. _

"_Please!" He gasped. But the witch pressed harder and stuck her tongue in his mouth once more to silence him. _

"Crona!" Nygus shook him out of the memory. "Were you hallucinating?"

"K-kind of." Crona trembled. His eyes popped as he felt the familiar pain in his back as Ragnarok burst through.

"He does shit like that all the time! Just detaches from reality like the little freak he is. Now put the damn cuffs on Crona. I want food! You ate all the food last night you bastard!" Ragnarok screeched as he yanked on Crona's cheeks.

"But you always get the food!" Crona whined. "Ow! Stop that!"

Oh yes...the demon sword. Nygus had almost forgotten about him."Enough!" She whacked the bully swiftly over the head. He looked up, startled, then growled and retreated back into his meister. "Crona, I'm sorry but we can't let you out of this room without handcuffs right now. I know you're scared but if you don't comply we will have to use force. Now stick out your wrists and I promise that we will be gentle."

Shaking violently, the timid boy scrambled to his feet and surrendered his wrists to Sid. Sid made sure that the cuffs were not too tight before beckoning Crona to follow him. Nygus chose to place her hand on his shoulder in reassurance as they walked. They soon reached the door to their destination.

Crona shook so violently that his knees gave way and he crumpled to the ground. Nygus lifted his still limp body by the armpits as Sid opened the door. She dragged Crona in. It was obvious he would not move by himself any time soon.

"Hi!" Exclaimed Lord Death once he saw them. Nygus plopped Crona on the ground in front of him and took a couple steps back. "There's no reason to be afraid Crona." The meister dared to sneak a peak and instantly ducked his head in terror. "Come on! This mask isn't scary! I just want to talk." He looked at Crona for a few minutes of silence and gestured to Nygus and Sid. "I've seen all I need to. Nygus, or should I say, Nurse, take him to Dr. Stein. I want him to find out more about the black blood. But, don't leave him alone with Crona. I don't want that child to be harmed is that understood?" Nygus nodded. "I also want you to take care of any medical problems he might have. And give him some food!"

"Yes, Lord Death." Nygus answered.

"Good. Then you are dismissed."

"Does he need to wear the handcuffs?" Sid questioned.

"Hmmm..."Lord Death pondered for a moment. "No. Only if he is acting dangerous."

"Are you going to walk yourself out Crona?" Nygus asked him. He nodded a little, with his eyes still cast down. Sid turned to Crona and pulled the handcuff keys from his pocket. Crona winced and rubbed his wrists once they were off.

"They didn't hurt did they? I put them on loose." Sid asked, with a puzzled expression.

"No." Crona whimpered.

"Then why did you...nevermind." Sid sighed. He turned to Nygus. "I'll stay behind. I have a few questions for Lord Death."

"I see. Well come on Crona." Nygus gently gripped his left arm and led him out. "We are going to the Nurse's Office. Dr. Stein's office is right next to mine. I'm going to give you a look over before I call him. Ok?"

Crona shivered but didn't respond. His widened eyes were cast down. It was taking all of his self control not to show his panic. He could almost hear his heart beating in his chest. Sure, Lord Death had said that he didn't want him harmed, calming his fear of execution. However, he had also said that he wanted to study the black blood. Images of being strapped down and subjected to Medusa's needles raced through his mind. Were they going to experiment on him as well?

They had reached the main floor of the school. Fortunately, most of the students were in class at this time. A boy was scrolling on his phone outside of a classroom door. He looked up at Crona.

"What is _that_, Nygus?" He asked with a sneer. Crona shut his eyes and gripped Nygus's arm so hard that it hurt.

"Kicked out of class again I see, Tommy?" Nygus pried Crona's fingers off of her as she kept on walking. However, she wrapped her left arm comfortingly around his shoulders until they reached her office.

The room was filled with file cabinets and rows of medicine and medical instruments. A large desk covered in folders and office supplies sat in the right corner.

"This is the Nurse's Office. There are a few beds in the room to the right in case a student needs to lie down for whatever reason. This is the examination room." She opened the door on the left side of the office that led to a small room with a hospital bed, cabinets, a chair, and a sink. Nygus shut the door behind them. "Have you ever had a physical before?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever went to a doctor?"

"Only Medusa."

"I figured as much. Crona I need you to take off your robe."

"What?" Crona wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

"I need to examine your physical health. I'm not going to hurt you. But I need to see your body."

"I c-can't do it."

"Unfortunately, this is something that needs to happen. Would it be easier if I helped you?" Crona gave a small nod. He complied as Nygus pulled off the black fabric leaving him in a pair of white briefs. Nygus wasn't surprised by the scars that painted his body. However, a long, ugly surgical scar that ran down his chest caught her eye. It looked like he had had multiple heart surgeries. Crona gasped as she pressed her cold stethoscope against his flesh. His heart was pounding. She sighed and set the stethoscope on the counter.

"I can't get an accurate reading since you are so afraid. I'm going to give you a sedative injection." Nygus left the room and came back with a syringe filled with white liquid. Crona whimpered when he saw the tool. Scrambling from the bed he pushed himself up against the corner and eyed the syringe warily. "This will make you feel better." Nygus assured him as she grabbed his wrist. "Don't you dare harden your blood." Crona winced as Nygus injected the fluid into his arm. He braced himself for the pain. Nothing happened. Usually syringes were followed by immense pain that was much worse than the prick itself.

Nygus pulled him to his feet and gently pushed him down so that he lay on the hospital bed. He began to feel sleepy.

"Tell me if anything hurts." Nygus gently pressed down on his chest and made her way down. Crona felt surprisingly relaxed despite the uncomfortable situation. That was, until she pressed down on a sore spot. His breath hissed. "That hurts?" Nygus frowned. "That's your liver."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know for sure yet. I need to take off your underwear for a moment okay?"

Crona tensed.

"Just to make sure everything is okay. I'll try to be quick. It's normal for nurses to check that during a physical." She pulled his underwear down and gasped. His entire genital area was bruised. She pulled the underwear off and put on gloves. Then she carefully spread his legs to take a closer look. Tiny drops of orange liquid dripped from the inside of his bruised and battered testicles. Crona was shaking so hard now.

"P-please don't."

The sexual abuse was obvious. Nygus desperately wanted to comfort the youth but she didn't know what to say. She lifted up his penis to see the opening beneath it. His underdeveloped vagina was even more bruised than the top of his genitals. She spread the lips to reveal a drip of black bloody pus. This was going to have to be cleaned out immediately. She felt a ball of fury well up in her stomach. Had Medusa done this? She slid the underwear back over his privates and disposed of the gloves. She had hoped that she could check his heart rate after the sedative had calmed him. However, the circumstances had made it impossible for him not to panic.

"I need to go get Dr. Stein now." She informed Crona with a stoic expression.


End file.
